High hopes
by JustCreepy
Summary: Él no podría explicar en qué momento perdió el control sobre su cuerpo. En qué momento perdió la última pizca de cordura que tenía, o que creía tener. En qué momento todo se salió de control. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no lloraria. Robbie Valentino nunca lloraba.


La blanquecina luz de luna lograba filtrarse sin permiso a través de la ventana, dejando a la vista a un pálido chico de vestimentas negras quien parecía estar tocando fondo en este momento, tomando su cabello entre sus manos y jalándoselo exasperadamente, mientras no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro.  
Él no podría explicar en qué momento perdió el control sobre su cuerpo. En qué momento perdió la última pizca de cordura que tenía, o que creía tener. En qué momento todo se salió de control.

Las acciones anteriormente realizadas parecían ser parte de un increíble arrebato de furia. Los poster de sus bandas favoritas -que precedentemente se levantaban en sus paredes- ahora estaban rasgados, sus discos se encontraban esparcidos por toda la habitación, al igual que los trozos de lo que minutos atrás había sido su querida guitarra.  
Cayendo de rodillas sobre el desastre que había causado, profirió un grito de dolor. Se sentía tan cansado, tan triste, tan muerto. Un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente, cortando su respiración por unos segundos. Anunciando la futura llegada de lágrimas saladas. No, Robbie Valentino no iba a llorar. El no llora. Nunca llora.

Tratando de recomponerse se levantó de frio suelo y en un pestañeo, ya no estaba en su habitación, sus pies lo habían arrastrado hacia la pulcra cocina de sus padres. En un impulso tomo con firmeza el cuchillo más grande que encontró. Sus manos sudaban frio y no se había percatado de que estas habían empezado temblar. Sin pensarlo dos veces llevo el filoso objeto hacia su cuello. Entonces, una interrogante se hizo presente en su mente:  
¿Qué pasaría si presionara el cuchillo? Si esta vez si lo hiciera. Moriría rápidamente, eso claro está. Pero, ¿qué pasaría luego? ¿Qué pensarían sus padres al ver su cuerpo inerte sobre un charco de su propia sangre? ¿Qué pensaría Wendy al enterarse de la noticia? ¿Lloraría por él? ¿Le importaría lo suficiente como para hacerlo? Oh bueno, ¿acaso eso tenía relevancia en estos momentos? Ella ya no lo quería, _ella lo odiaba_. Al igual que sus amigos y todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo.

Con el ceño fruncido lanzo el chuchillo fuera de su campo visual. Tomo la botella de whisky que se encontraba "escondida" sobre una estantería, le dio un largo trago, y decidió salir de su casa, aun con el licor en mano.

Desconocía si era su estado de ánimo el culpable de hacerle ver el bosque más lúgubre de lo que normalmente era, tal vez si o tal vez no. Pero de lo que si era responsable su notable depresión era de pintar sus días de color gris, y convertirlos en monótonos y desesperantes minutos acumulados.  
Entre paso y paso que daba se acercaba más a la carretera y la botella de alcohol iba quedando más y más vacía. Sin dejar de pensar y recrear escenas de lo que había sido su vida y de lo que había sucedido en ella, se encontró a un pie de distancia de la autopista.  
Se encontraba mareado gracias a los efectos del whisky en su sangre, y también esto lograba darle el valor necesario como para terminar con todo. Si, estaba decidido. Ya nada valía la pena para él.

Dando un profundo suspiro, como si tomase su último aliento de vida, entre auto y auto, se encamino hacia al medio de la peligrosa ruta, esperando que llegase el indicado. El que no podría esquivarlo al verlo ni aunque lo intentara. El que lo ayudaría a estar en paz.  
Unos segundos bastaron para que una luz proveniente de un automóvil acortara cada vez más y más su distancia con él. Sí, todo terminaría. Seria rápido, tal vez ni se dé cuenta, tal vez...

No recordó más, no fue consciente de lo que sucedió luego. Su cuerpo estaba pesado, adolorido. No fue capaz de entender que había sucedido hasta abrir sus ojos y verse tendido sobre el césped a unos metros de la carretera.

-¡Si! ¡Estas vivo!- Grito con alegría una pequeña figura a su lado. Él no había advertido su presencia hasta un minuto luego de despertar.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué paso?-Exigió saber el joven, en lo que su vista se iba acostumbrado a la pobre luz brindada por un farol que se encontraba en el bosque.

-¡Mabel! Tu salvadora… ¿o mejor sería "heroína"? ¿Qué crees tú?- Pregunto la pequeña Pines, con una amplia sonrisa, totalmente distraída

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando, niña? Eso no es importante.-Exclamo de manera hostil Robbie, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el polvo de sus ajustados jeans, mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de desdén.

-Claro, claro.-Respondió rápidamente Mabel, dándose cuenta por un momento que lo que acaba de ocurrir era serio.- ¿Qué hacías en la mitad de la calle, Robbie? Por poco no lo cuentas…por suerte pasaba por aquí y logre empujarte fuera. Yo buscaba las luciérnagas que…

-¿Tu? ¿Gracias a ti estoy aquí ahora?-La molestia en su voz pareció incrementar más, si es que eso se podía…

-¡Si! ¡Te salve! No tienes por qué agradecerme…

Para salvarme deberías haberme dejado morir.

-¿Agradecerte? Oh si, genial. Simplemente genial. Gracias por "ayudarme".-Contesto con sarcasmo el malhumorado adolecente, pateando la roca más cercana que encontró.

-Espera… ¿no estas feliz? Estas vivo…-Murmuro Mabel, quien gracias a una mueca y una filosa mirada por parte de Robbie, entendiera lo que el realmente quería hacer- Oh…

-Sí, "oh". ¿Sabes? Mejor vete a casa, niñita. No es bueno que andes sola por este bosque a altas horas de la noche.

Robbie se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de aquel lugar. Y todo podía haber acabado allí para el gótico. Como un intento de suicidio frustrado por Mabel. Nunca más volvería a hablarle o intentaría evitarla lo máximo posible. Pero no.  
Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como su mano se veía presa de una más pequeña, evitando su "huida"

-¿Tu de nuevo? ¡Déjame ya!.-Protesto el, desesperándose más al ver que ella no acataba sus órdenes.

-Robbie, no querías…ya sabes, ¿quitarte la vida? ¿no? No tendrías razón para hacerlo…¿O si?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. En serio, Pines. Solo déjame.- Volvió a insistir el chico, pero ella se rehusaba a soltar su mano.

-No puedo dejarte ir hasta saber porque quisiste hacer esa…¡esa tontería!

-Mira, eres más joven que yo y seguro aun ves al mundo de color rosa. ¿Te adelanto algo? ¡No lo es! Espera un par de años más y lo entenderás. Entenderás que los días son igual de tristes. Que las personas son una basura y que no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para cambiar eso. Así que vete acostumbrando a la idea. En esa mierda se va a convertir tu vida. Ahora suéltame…

Los ojos de Mabel se cristalizaron, y unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Por un momento Robbie sintió una punzada de culpa. Tal vez fue muy duro. Pero sabía que le había dicho la verdad.  
Lo que el desconocía era que aquella muestra de tristeza no eran producto de sus acidas palabras. Ella sentía mucha lastima por él.

-No llores.-Le ordeno fríamente, intentando no mirarla a los ojos y jugando con sus dedos con cierto nerviosismo.

-No tiene que ser así, Robbie. Puedo ver que te sientes triste, pero prometo ayudarte. Ya no te sentirás solo…

El joven pensó en gritarle entonces. ¿Quién se creía para asumir que él se sentía de esa manera? Pero sería mentira decir que sus palabras no eran ciertas, por lo que decidió no pronunciar palabra.

-Vas a estar bien.-Declaro ella con total seguridad.

Y sin previo aviso, Mabel Pines envolvió el torso de Valentino con sus delgados brazos. Lo estaba abrazando. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado.  
Normalmente hubiera despreciado aquel gesto. Pero no esta vez.  
Como si su temperamento se hubiera calmado, respondió el abrazo de la niña. No quería reconocerlo, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba una muestra de afecto por más pequeña que fuera.

Porque las palabras de apoyo de Mabel, sumado a la acción que acaba de realizar hizo nacer algo que creía muerto en su pecho: Esperanza. Y por más que esta esperanza se fuera en uno, dos, o tres días después, lo que le importaba era que la tenia. Tenia esperanza. Y como se sentia ahora tenia relevancia. No como se sentiría en el futuro.

 _A la mierda el futuro._


End file.
